The Flame from Within
by FlyingFox01
Summary: Glowstripe, the medicine cat of OakClan, has received a prophecy about a flame concealed by white that will be the strongest and best warrior in the clan. When three kits, Whitekit, Stripekit, and Blackkit, are born into Oakclan, Glowstripe is convinced one of the brothers, Whitekit, will be that flame. Can she be convinced otherwise? (Might change the rating.)
1. Chapter 1

**OakClan**

**Leader: **Honeystar- Light brown she-cat.

**Deputy: **Lightningblood- Gray tabby tom with lighter gray legs and underbelly.

**Medicine Cat: **Glowstripe- Fluffy ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes **Apprentice**: Bluepaw

**Warriors:**

Gingerleaf- Light ginger she-cat with white paws and tail tip

Webfur- Long furred silver tom **Apprentice: **Mousepaw

Rainpool- Silver tabby she-cat

Brightclaw- Pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

Mudeyes- Dark brown tom with blue eyes, has terrible eyesight

Jayfire- Gray-blue tom

Blackbird- Black tom

**Apprentices:**

Bluepaw- Gray she-cat

Mousepaw- Light brown tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Frostheart- White she-cat. Mother of Whitekit, Blackkit, and Stripekit

Honeyspot- Brown she-cat. Expecting Blackbird's kits

**Elders:**

Deerheart- Brown and white she-cat

Badgerleaf- Black and white tom

**SandClan**

**Leader: **Stormstar- Gray tom

**Deputy**: Ratclaw- Gray tom with matted fur

**Medicine cat: **Leopardtail- Pale sandy-colored she-cat with darker spots on her back and tail

**Warriors:**

Cloudfur- White she-cat

Pebble- Gray tom. Former kittypet, Rosie's brother

Rosie- Pale gray and white she-cat. Former kittypet, Pebble's sister

Shellpelt- White tom

Cinderpool- Gray tom

Sunfoot- Bright ginger tom

Firewhisker- Ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Nightheart- Jet-black she-cat. Expecting Shellpelt's kits

**Elders:**

Leafnose- Gray she-cat

**RedClan  
**

**Leader: **Echostar- Black tabby she-cat

**Deputy: **Crookedfoot- Gray tom with a twisted foot

**Medicine cat:** Duskheart- Sandy ginger she-cat **Apprentice: **Birdfur

**Warriors: **

Hawkpelt- Brown tom

Graysong- Gray she-cat

Frostwind- White she-cat

Beetleheart- Black tom

Spottedpelt- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Dawnstep- Brown and white she-cat

Oakfur- Brown tom

**Queens: **

Sorrelfur- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Expecting Beetleheart's kits

Moondust- Silver she-cat. Mother of Riverkit, Lizardkit, Cherrykit, and Stonekit

**Elders: **

Fishheart- Gray tom


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you let Blackkit and Stripekit out of the nursery before Whitekit?" Came a soft voice. Whitekit wriggled closer to his mother's belly.

"Because those two needed a break from the nursery. Whitekit just wants to open his eyes on his own time. And besides, Honeyspot," Whitekit's mother shifted uncomfortably. "you need to rest. Your kits could come any day now."

"I suppose so." Honeyspot sighed. "Do you think he'll open his eyes by the time he's a warrior?" She teased.

_I'll open my eyes by then! I'm just sleepy..._ Whitekit thought.

"Hopefully." His mother purred.

"Well," Honeyspot grunted. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Would you like something, Frostheart?"

"Yes, please." Whitekit's mother answered.

_So Mama's name is Frostheart..._ He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. A fat brown cat left the nursery. _Honeyspot. _He guessed. Then, he looked at his mother. He noticed her soft, beautiful white fur, and when she looked down at him, he saw her warm, friendly green eyes.

"You've opened your eyes, Whitekit!" She purred.

"Can I go play now?" He mewed.

"Sure, dear."

Whitekit got up and slowly stepped out of the nursery. Light hit him and made his white pelt shine.

"Whitekit! You opened your eyes!" Whitekit looked ahead and saw two other kits, one black and one a silver tabby, coming towards him.

"H-Hi, Blackkit. Hi, Stripekit." Whitekit stammered.

"We were just pretending that RedClan was attacking." Blackkit mewed. "I'm the leader and Stripekit is my deputy. Deerheart, Badgerleaf, and Mousepaw are the RedClan warriors."

"Wanna be a RedClan warrior or a warrior of OakClan?" Stripekit mewed, yawning.

"I'm an OakClan warrior! Always!" Whitekit replied.

"Good!" Blackkit purred.

Just then, a brown and white cat padded over to the three kits and picked Blackkit up.

"I have just captured your fearless leader!" She rasped, purring a bit.

Blackkit squealed and wriggled around.

"You RedClan scum! Put him down!" Stripekit pounced on her tail. "Help me, Whitekit!"

Whitekit pounced and hit the she-cat's flank. She dropped Blackkit and fell over.

"Oh! Please! Have mercy!" She meowed.

"Deerheart! Be careful." A black and white tom called over.


End file.
